¿Me cumplirías un deseo?
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Si el deseo de Suiseiseki se convirtiera realidad y así darse el valor de demostrarle sus sentimientos a Jun...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Me cumplirías un deseo?**

**Primera noche**

**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

La noche era clara y la luna iluminaba la ciudad en lo alto del firmamento, dentro de una casa estaba una muñequita observando con anhelos la luna, no podía dormir hacia varias noches que algo le inquietaba, le incomodaba y hasta le enojaba.

Jun le prestaba mucha atención a Shinku, y para colmo hasta le prestaba mas atención a esa chibi-ichigo, a todas las muñecas menos a ella y eso que el era su médium.

Le imploraba todas las noches a Selene* que le cumpliera un deseo, pero al parecer sus suplicas no llegaban a los oídos de la diosa.

Las mañanas y tardes siempre era lo mismo, escuchar la voz de Jun pronunciar tantas palabras y tantos nombres, pero nunca el suyo: Suiseiseki y sobre todo el de una persona que estaba empezando a odiar: Midori** una chica delgada con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

Todas las tardes veía a través de la ventana que Jun y Midori llegaban juntos del colegio y eso la ponía de muy mal humor y acaba desquitándose con la pobre de Hinaichigo.

Una tarde paso algo que no preveía

Como de costumbre Suiseiseki se puso en la ventana para ver cuando llegara Jun, pero cuando se asomo, vio algo que no pudo aguantar; Midori le dio un beso a Jun y después el se metió a la casa, ella corrió al cuarto para que nadie viera que estaba llorando y se encero en su caja toda la tarde.

Cuando ya estaban dormidos salio de su caja a observar la luna y de nuevo implorarle a Selene le concediera su deseo, si no ya no podría soportar más su dolor.

Al parecer esta vez la diosa la escucho y la habitación se ilumino y su deseo por fin se hizo realidad…

Comenzó a crecer y todo en su cuerpo cambio, se sorprendió al verse en un espejo todo lo artificial fue cambiado por carne y hueso, Jun se removió en su cama debido a un mal sueño, ella se sentó a un lado

-Sui dream-susurro y el espíritu apareció y esparció un polvo verde sobre la cara de Jun. Dejo de moverse y su cara se torno mas tranquila acaricio su mejilla muy suavemente y por el contacto despertó, el se iba a colocar las gafas, pero ella no lo dejo

-¿Quién eres tu y como entraste a mi cuarto?-pregunto Jun aun adormilado

-Soy…esto digamos que una especie de hada de sueños, alguien que te conoce, pero tu no sabes de mi existencia

-¿Qué quieres decir con que un hada de sueños y con lo que me conoces pero yo no?

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y yo la aleje de ti, _siempre te observo pero soy invisible para tus ojos-_susurro al grado que Jun no la escucho

-Gracias, últimamente he tenido varios sueños así

-Ya no los tendrás mas, yo estaré aquí

- Sabes te pareces mucho a alguien, pero no logro reconocerte

Suiseiseki se puso nerviosa, no quería que la descubriera, aun no, no sabia que decir y menos como explicarle que era humana

-Tranquilo sigue durmiendo, yo velare tus sueños

Y así obedeció Jun. Lucia tan diferente cuando dormía, era mas pacifico y sin preocupaciones, le dieron ganas de besar sus labios pero no se atrevió y solo deposito un beso en su mejilla y antes del amanecer el hechizo desapareció

Continuara…

_Hola que tal, déjenme saber si les esta gustando y si quieren continuación o de plano no._

_Matta ne!_

*Selene: Diosa griega de la luna

**Midori: nombre japonés que significa naturaleza verde


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda noche**

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

A la mañana siguiente todo lo que paso parecía un sueño para ambos y las cosas seguían igual.

La muñequita esperaba en la ventana la llegada de su médium, pero cada vez salía mas lastimada a ver a esa niña más cerca de Jun.

Suiseiseki quería en su interior que Jun recordara ese "sueño" y que la reconociera

-Hoy se dijo a si misma que si en la noche se transformaba de nuevo, esta vez no se ocultaría.

La noche llego y de nuevo se transformo en una niña humana, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para observar a Jun, y el se removió, ella deseo que se despertara y la pudiera ver, se armo de valor y toco la mano de su médium, cuando Jun abrió los ojos

-¿Tu otra vez aquí?-dijo el médium mientras buscaba sus lentes

-¿Te molesta?-dijo con voz triste, mientras Sui dream escondía sus lentes

-No para nada, solo que pensé que era un sueño ¿pero por que vienes?

-No creas que es por ti-salio un poco de su carácter tsundere-bueno es solo que yo quería asegurarme que ya no tenías pesadillas-desu-había cometido un error, su maña de acabar sus frases con "desu"

-¿Desu? Me recuerdas a alguien

-¿A quien?

-Una personita, no mas bien es una muñeca que se la pasa molestándome, dirás que estoy loco al decir que una muñeca me molesta

-No creo que estés loco, lo inimaginable puede pasar solo mírame

-Aunque me moleste ella es…

-¿Qué es?

-No importa

Era una oportunidad perfecta para confesarle que su hada era la muñeca que lo molestaba pero por una razón

-Jun… yo…yo soy

-Mi hada de los sueños

-No, espera ay algo mas, soy Su…

En el preciso momento se escucho que Shinku abrió su caja

-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido Jun? La noche es para dormir-dijo molesta la muñeca de vestimenta roja

-Bueno yo platicaba con-volteo a ver a su "hada" y ella le hacia señas de que guardara silencio, no quería que se enterasen los demás-No con nadie, creo que estaba hablando dormido

-Pues ponte algo en la boca, eres muy ruidoso- y cerro de un portazo su caja

-Gracias por mantener mi secreto, nadie más que tu me puede ver

-De nada

-Es hora de que me valla y de que tu duermas _Sui dream_-susurro y Jun cayo dormido en la cama

-Dulces sueños Jun-Kun

Una vez mas su timidez la sobrepaso y no pudo mostrarse a su médium, ella deseaba decirle la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, pero se moría de miedo del que diría de ella, sobre todo ¿Cómo era posible que una muñeca se enamorara de un humano? Y aun menos posible que el le correspondiera…

_Hola espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, para el próximo se pondrá mas interesante. Por fa dejen comentarios _Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera noche**

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

-Sirvientes, prepárense, nos vamos-dijo Shinku con su tono mandón de siempre

-¿A dónde vamos-nano?

-Kanaria nos invito a su casa a tomar el té y no podemos rechazar una invitación, es de mal gusto

-Yo prefiero quedarme-dijo Suiseiseki-me siento un poco mal

-¿Las muñecas como tu se pueden sentir mal? ¿No será que toda tu maldad te esta afectando?-dijo Jun y como castigo recibió una patada de la muñeca

-Estoy bien vallan sin mi

-¿Segura Suiseiseki?-pregunto su gemela con preocupación

-Si

-¿Y tu Jun, vas o te quedas?, la invitación se extiende para los médiums

-Yo tengo mucha tarea, no puedo ni quiero ir, y ya déjenme solo

-Sirviente tan más inútil que eres Jun

-Ya largo, que no me puedo concentrar

Después de unos minutos las muñecas se fueron usando el espejo, dejando solos a Suiseiseki y a Jun, la muñeca estaba encerrada en su caja y Jun estudiando no le prestaba atención.

El atardecer se aproximaba y el chico tomo un receso de sus deberes. El programa de Kun-kun estaba a punto de empezar y la muñeca aun no salía de su caja

-Algo debe andar mal con ella. Oye Kun-kun esta por empezar ¿a caso no lo vas a ver?

-No te incumbe

-Bueno y tu ¿por que estas enojada?

-"_Todavía pregunta, llega con Midori y le permite que le bese"-_pensó-¡No importa!

-Oye no tienes hambre, me toca hacer la cena, Nori tampoco esta, se quedo a estudiar en casa de una amiga

-Ahora bajo-desu _"esta podría ser mi oportunidad"_ Yo te preparo la cena

-Cambias muy rápido de ánimo

-_Todo es por tu culpa_-susurro la muñeca mientras salía de su caja

Después de un rato Suiseiseki comenzó a cocinar, esta vez su comida saldría a la perfección por que no estaba esa chibi-ichigo que arruinara todo.

Aunque por ser una muñeca tenía muchos problemas al conseguir los ingredientes ya que estaban en los estantes más altos y su carácter no le permitía pedir ayuda, hasta que Jun la vio

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero esta vez si lo necesitaba

-Co… como quieras humano

Los dos siguieron preparando la comida, el ambiente estaba muy silencioso, no tenían mucho que platicar ya que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Una vez que terminaron de cocinar, pusieron la mesa y cenaron juntos mientras seguían viendo el programa de títeres, afuera empezaba a llover pero ningunos de los dos se había dado cuenta

-¿Qué…tal esta?-pregunto un poco tímida la menor

-Sabe a comida preparada por una muñeca maligna-la muñequita le dedico una mirada furiosa-no es cierto, esta muy rica, gracias por la comida-dijo un poco avergonzado

La lluvia había sido el preludio de una tormenta que azotaba con furia las ventanas y los rayos no se hicieron esperar, provocando un corte de luz por un segundo

-Tengo que continuar con mis tareas, antes de que se valla la luz-crujió otro rayo

-¿Te…te puedo acompañar?-la verdad ella era muy miedosa pero no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad ante otros, menos ante los humanos

-¿Te da miedo una simple tormenta?, creo que tu das mas miedo

-¡Jun eres un idiota!-corrió hacia el piso de arriba a encerrarse en su caja

Cuando Jun se dirigía a su cuarto sonó el teléfono

-Diga

-Jun-kun, soy Mitsu hablo para decirte que tus muñecas…"dame el teléfono"-se escucho era la voz de Shinku un tanto enojada

-¿Jun-kun?

-Si ¿que quieres?

-No se dice ¿que quieres?, sino ¿que ordena?

-Como sea

-Sirviente tan más inútil, en fin. No vamos a dormir en casa porque Kanaria y su loca dueña organizaron una pijamada, así que ve por nuestras cajas y mándalas por el espejo ¿te quedo claro?

-Si, ahorita las mando

-Entonces hasta mañana, y cuida bien de Suiseiseki, no le hagas nada

-Adiós-colgó el teléfono-esas muñecas creen que soy su sirviente, pero un día de estos me las pagaran-subió refunfuñando mientras iba por las cajas y las metía en el espejo.

Cuando regreso al cuarto, escucho sollozos del interior de la única caja que quedaba

-¿Estas bien?

-No, déjame en paz

-No sabia que las muñecas como tu lloraban

-Si te vas a seguir burlando mejor lárgate-abrió su caja, seguía llorando por lo bajo

Se escucho un rayo mas fuerte que impacto sobre un poste luz ocasionado un corte de energía

-¿Tanto les asustan las tormentas? Oh valla pobres de ustedes-Esa voz se les hizo familiar, era Suigintou que estaba en la ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quiero divertirme un poco jugando ¿No quieres jugar? ¿Qué te parece al Alice game?

-Yo no peleare, no quiero convertirme en Alice

-Si fueras Alice serias humana y no tendrías que estar sufriendo por un simple humano

Jun no entendía nada de lo que discutían

-Te equivocas, no es por eso, no quiero pelear con mis amadas hermanas

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo-lanzo un ataque con sus plumas, pero fueron esquivadas con las raíces de árbol creadas por Suiseiseki, el anillo de Jun estaba ardiendo y no podía moverse, debido a que las plumas de Suigintou lo inmovilizaron

-Vete, no eres rival para mi

-¿Ah no?-lanzo un ataque mas poderoso, que la jardinera no pudo esquivar, y se derrumbó muy lastimada-¿Dónde están las demás? Quiero todas su rosas místicas

-No te lo diré

-Mas te vale que lo hagas, si no en este instante morirás junto a tu médium-se acerco a Jun y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-No están aquí-dijo Jun que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de las plumas y salvar a la jardinera

-Aun así morirán-estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, pero una luz envolvió a Jun que sostenía a la muñeca en sus brazos, logrando que Suigintou se fuera, al entender el poder de una muñeca al tener a su médium tan cerca

-Suiseiseki-repetía su nombre angustiado-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo estoy cansada-la recostó sobre la cama

-Eres una muñeca imprudente, ahora descansa, mientras encenderé unas velas

Paso un prolongado tiempo, el la estaba cuidando mientras se recuperaba, ella se veía tan indefensa y frágil, _si no tuviese ese carácter_, pensó, aunque eso era lo que la hacia única, acaricio su largo y sedoso cabello, se quedo dormido recargado en la cama.

Ya entrada la madrugada había cesado la tormenta y el cielo estaba libre de nubes mostrando una hermosa luna. La muñeca despertó y vio a Jun a su lado, se sonrojo y miro la luna, ¡la luna! Recordó el hechizo, intento incorporarse para tal vez esconderse, pero el movimiento provoco que Jun despertara. Intento llamar a Sui dream para volver a dormir a Jun, pero no pudo

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias…por protegerme

-Soy tu médium después de todo

Algo dentro de ella le decía que había llegado el momento de mostrarle a su médium quien era el hada que lo visitaba en las noches, además no había escapatoria

-Hay algo de debes saber-desu-sintió que el momento para transformase había llegado, ya no podía ocultarse mas

-¿Qué?

-Esto

Un viento se hizo presente en la habitación y las velas se apagaron, pero la habitación se ilumino, la luz provenía de Suiseiseki, que empezaba a tomar la forma de una niña humana, dejo de brillar y las velas se encendieron nuevamente, mostrando que Suiseiseki había dejado de ser una muñeca para convertirse en el hada que vigilaba los sueños de Jun

-Tu… ¡¿Eres la que me visitaba en las noches?

_Hola espero que les guste el fic, háganmelo saber a través de un comentario. Gracias a los que se toman su tiempo para leerlo y dejar un comentario. Matta ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a PEACH-PIT

-Hay algo de debes saber-desu-sintió que el momento para transformase había llegado, ya no podía ocultarse mas

-¿Qué?

-Esto

Un viento se hizo presente en la habitación y las velas se apagaron, pero la habitación se ilumino, la luz provenía de Suiseiseki, que empezaba a tomar la forma de una niña humana, dejo de brillar y las velas se encendieron nuevamente, mostrando que Suiseiseki había dejado de ser una muñeca para convertirse en el hada que vigilaba los sueños de Jun

-Tu… ¡¿Eres la que me visitaba en las noches?!

La atmósfera se tornó tensa y un tanto incomoda

-Si yo soy _tu hada de los sueños_-dijo apenada, se sentó y le dio la espalda a Jun

-Pero ¿Cómo paso esto?-se colocó enfrente de la muñeca y tomo su mano-Ya no se te ven las articulaciones, supongo que ahora eres de carne

La muñeca sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, aun las manos de Jun sostenían la suya

-No sé cómo paso esto-retiro su mano-Una noche mientras observaba la luna…-callo no podía decirle a Jun que siempre le suplicaba a Selene que cumpliera su deseo-simplemente me transformé

-Esto es bastante raro, sobre todo viniendo de ti, me refiero a que seas mi "hada de los sueños" y que quieras cuidar de mí, una muñeca que solo vive para molestarme

-Y..Yo, yo solo lo hago por mi trabajo como jardinera tengo que cuidar tu árbol de los sueños~desu- alzo la mano para darle una cachetada a Jun, pero el detuvo su mano

-Aunque hallas cambiado tu exterior-observo su mano aun queriendo encontrar rastros de la complexión de una muñeca- sigues siendo malvada conmigo

-¡Cállate chibi humano!-forcejeo intentando zafar su mano del agarre de Jun, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de espaldas sobre la cama y cayendo encima de ella, su médium.

La cara de Jun quedo en el cuello de Suiseiseki, el chico había cerrado los ojos, respiro y sus sentidos captaron el fresco aroma del bosque que desprendía la "muñequita" provocando que ella se sonrojara y un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal

-¡Quítate de encima de mí!-grito la menor mientras golpeaba y empujaba a Jun

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada-abrió los ojos y levanto la cara- espera, deja de patalear para poder quitarme-El médium intento levantarse pero sus manos resbalaron con la colcha y volvió a caer sobre Suiseiseki.

Esta vez sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus ojos se conectaron un momento, sus labios estaban a punto de unirse…

-¡Pervertido! ¡¿Qué intentas hacerme?!- Su carácter de tsundere había echado a perder aquella oportunidad que tanto había ansiado

-¡Ja! Yo no le haría nada a una muñeca malvada como tu

Suiseiseki se enfureció, en parte por desperdiciar su oportunidad y por aquellas palabras "muñeca malvada" eso quería decir que Jun aun la seguía viendo como un juguete aunque tuviera el cuerpo de una humana.

-¡Quítate!-grito mientras unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos; empujo a su médium con tal fuerza que logro tirarlo de la cama, y mientras caía se escuchó un golpe-¿Chibi~humano estas bien? Aunque eso no quiere decir que me preocupe por ti

No hubo respuesta y la pequeña se angustio y bajo de la cama para revisarlo, encontrando a su médium desmayado y con un poco de sangre en la cabeza

-¿Jun estas bien? Contéstame por favor, tengo que curarlo, después de todo él es mi médium…_y una de las personas que más quiero_-se dijo para sí misma y salió corriendo hacia el baño en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Una vez con todo lo necesario para curarlo regreso a la habitación e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para subir al joven a la cama, cuando estaba limpiando la herida Jun despertó

-¿Qué sucedió? Y ¿Por qué agarras mi cabeza? ¿A caso me estás haciendo brujería y por eso me duele tanto?

-¡Baka! Te estoy curando porque cuando caíste de la cama te hiciste daño, eso te pasa por no tener cuidado

-No fue mi culpa, ¡tú me tiraste!

Suiseiseki tomo una venda y la enredo en la cabeza del afectado para vengarse por aquel comentario

-Oye está muy apretada y me duele la cabeza ¿Podrías aflojarla un poco?

La pequeña sintió un poco de lastima y culpabilidad así que continuo curándolo de la manera más correcta; tomo unas gasas y con desinfectante limpio la herida y después coloco una venda, Jun solo se dejaba curar, los movimientos delicados de Suiseiseki lo habían embelesado y tranquilizado al punto de ya no sentir dolor, pero ¿Por qué? Quizá porque nunca había imaginado a la "muñequita" tan preocupada por él y siendo tan delicada en cuidarlo.

-Listo-la voz de la menor lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Aun te duele la cabeza?

-No, gracias, sabes… me gustas mas así, que cuando me atacas-cerro la boca, no sabía por qué motivo había dicho aquellas palabras, ambos rostros se tornaron rojos-Me refiero a que nuestra relación, más bien nuestro contrato entre médium y muñeca funcionaria más si no estamos peleando todo el tiempo

-Hum, si claro nuestro contrato-dijo un poco desilusionada

De repente un sonido fuerte se escuchó en el cuarto donde estaba el espejo y el anillo de Jun empezó a arder, ambos corrieron a ver que sucedía.

-Valla, valla ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo y las demás muñecas están en plena lucha-La voz era de Suigintou, quien les hablo desde el otro lado del espejo-Parece que Barasuisho quiere jugar el "Alice game"

Y con esas palabras desapareció dejando a Jun y Suiseiseki en shock

_¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me permite publicar muy a menudo pero se los juro que nunca abandonare mis escritos. _

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Me costó un poco de trabajo, perdí la practica d escribir, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario que me hace muy feliz _

_Matta ne!_


End file.
